Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 203
Summary (Battle continues from previous episode) "Burst Stream of Destruction" * The Pharaoh just entered the battle and Summoned "Obelisk the Tormentor". However its attack is repelled by "Diabound's" "Burst Stream of Destruction" ending the clash between the two monsters in a draw. They both return to the Pharaoh and Thief King Bakura's respective DiaDhanks. * At this point, Bakura climbs back on his horse and escapes the palace. * Leaning over his palace's balcony to witness Bakura's escape, the Pharaoh notices an inverted pyramid sticking out of the sky. He is the only one who can see it however, and wonders if it has any relation with Bakura's Ultimate Dark Game. * Back in the present, Seto Kaiba is examining the Millennium Eye that Yami Bakura left him. Upon close inspection, he sees a vision of the events currently unfolding in the past: it's the scene on the Royal balcony with the Pharaoh and Priest Seto! ** Seto decides to get to the heart of this matter once and for all, and departs for Cairo on his Blue-Eyes jet. * Meanwhile, Yugi & his friends are still trying to find the door leading to the Pharaoh's past. Mana Pops in for a Visit * Speaking with Aknadin, Priest Seto reveals the Imperial army has been posted throughout a wide area: Bakura will not be able to hide for long or escape the perimeter they have established. He also suggests to find criminals harboring, capture them, and extract their KA: they should be able to find one which is powerful enough to become an almighty weapon. Aknadin thinks to himself that if Bakura is a survivor from the village of Kul Elna, his anger and hatred must be immeasurable, which is what gives Diabound so much power. Priest Seto argues that this exactly what they should be looking for. Aknadin argues that creating a KA from hatred is a terrifying thing to do. Priest Seto goes on saying this: if they can reduce the number of criminals with this, they'll be essentially killing two birds with one stone. * Meanwhile, Isis is attempting to use her Millennium Necklace to foresee the future, but in vain. Ever since Bakura arrived, her vision of the future has been clouded by a creeping shadow. * Pondering about his past on the balcony of his Royal palace, the Pharaoh is warned by Mahad it would not be wise to remain so exposed, especially after that day's events. They both retreat to the insides of the palace. ** They are "intercepted" by Mana (who strikes a very close resemblance to "Dark Magician Girl") a childhood friend of Mahad & the Pharaoh. It's revealed she and the Pharaoh studied magic and military arts together, before he became the ruler of Egypt and they acted like siblings. Mana distractedly calls the Pharaoh 'Prince', which causes Mahad to scold Mana as their friend is already the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh doesn't mind and is amused when Mahad makes a slip and also calls him 'prince', something which makes Mana giggle. Mahad questions how she got there, taking into account the heavy vigilance: she confesses that she has been improving her magical arts and managed to accomplish what's named a immobilization spell. Mahad orders her to cancel it, but she cannot remember the formula even while looking it up on her magical arts book (looking reminiscent of her present-day incarnation), so he does it instead. * Meanwhile from a distance, Thief King Bakura is thinking about how to get a hold of the Millennium Items. Doing it at once is impossible, so he decides to settle on one and then go for the rest at a leisurely pace. He vows to get ahold of Mahad's Millennium Ring first, for which he has a particular affection (understandably, as it was the property of present-day Bakura Ryou). Mahad's True Power: A Dark Future Lies Ahead... * The Pharaoh tries to ask Mana what his name is, but she goes on muttering without being able to tell him his name. Her dialogue goes like this: "What are you saying, Prince? The Prince is, obviously, the prince! Ah! No! It's now the Pharaoh... Huh? The Pharaoh is the Pharaoh and the Prince is the Pharaoh... But the Prince is the Prince and... Eh?". * Back in the Royal court, Mahad tells the Pharaoh that his team of sorcerers is getting ready to erect a new seal around the tomb of Aknamkanon as they speak. He sets off to the tomb with his servants, carrying a giant Sealing Tablet with him. ** Isis tries to use her Millennium Necklace to foresee the future again. This time it shows glimpses of what's yet to come, including a tragedy awaiting Mahad. *** Mana wants to accompany her master, but Shimon Muran prevents her from leaving, saying it is too dangerous and she is only a student. Thinking to himself, he also reveals that once Mahad's strength as a wizard was so great he had to seal part of it to prevent harm from being done. If he were to unleash his true power, he would be more powerful than any of the Priests in the Pharaoh's court and the most powerful magician in the whole world. *** As he is leaving, Mahad is confronted by Isis who tells him of her doubts concerning his future. Mahad tells her not to worry and that he would prefer not to know what she saw. As he departs, Isis does tell him however that in her vision, "Despite everything... In the end, the one who wins is you.". * As he leaves the city we share a vision of Mahad's childhood, and how he once saved the Pharaoh's life by getting bit by a poisonous snake instead of him. The Pharaoh then sucked the poison out of Mahad's wound. The Pharaoh (then Prince) claimed that he could not understand the class system. He announces that he wants to create a kingdom in which the class system doesn't exist (similar to the current society). Mahad is now determined to defeat Bakura to ensure that the Pharaoh's dream can become a reality. ** Instead of going to the Valley of Kings (where Aknamkanon is buried), Mahad goes to the Magicians' Training Ground and calls upon the power of his Millennium Ring to unleash the ancient power he once concealed there. ** Thief King Bakura enters the Sanctuary, and is separated from his faithful servants. He confronts Mahad alone. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.